


Take It One Day At A Time #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: After part 5, Almost everyone survived the witch war, College, Dr. Cerberus and Hilda are wholesome, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Harvalind, Lilith is queen, Lucifer is Mentioned, M/M, Other, Sabrina and Nick are back, The Future, Theo and Robin are good, after part 4, nabrina, possible future habrina, the Weird Sisters are BACK, the real Happily Ever After, witch war mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: How are Sabrina and Nick dealing with the afterlife?How is everyone else dealing with the loss?And what is brewing in and underneath Greendale.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗️SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/h5qDxzmB3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS
Relationships: Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night, Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence/Roz, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Ambrose Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Take It One Day At A Time #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone hurt by the ending of part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+hurt+by+the+ending+of+part+4).



> This is just like what I thought should of been the real happy ending to part 4.
> 
> Not that generic Romeo and Juliet ripoff. Like who the hell thought that was a good idea.
> 
> Oh and I have been sleep deprived for almost a week, and I spent all night writing this. So just keep that in mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

  
It's been a few months since Sabrina's death.  
  


Everyone was coping slowly with the loss.  
Zelda was still in mourning, but trying to put her focus on bettering the coven, the academy and worshiping Hecate. Only Hilda knew about Zelda, having had her faith shaken, yet again, since all those prayers to the goddess had not protected their Sabrina.  
  


Hilda was also going through a rather tough time, although Dr.C was helping her through it. She would knit dolls of Sabrina, some resembled Sabrina when she was younger and her hair still a golden blonde, and others when she was older with her hair as white as freshly fallen snow.  
Hilda would then caress those sweet dolls before sadly adding them to her ever growing collection. Dr.C would try and offer support however he could, mostly through giving her tea and encouraging her to tell him about a happy memory of Sabrina, there were so many and Hilda always did end up feeling a bit better but also with watery eyes. Dr.C would hug her and say all the right things, as it was more than understandable to miss that young white-haired troublemaker.  
  


Ambrose was neither crying nor anywhere near the coven. If he was at the academy, he was in the library, otherwise he was in his room. He was searching through books and scrolls, trying to find a way to contact his cousin on the other side, so that they might find a way to bring her back. But so far, no such luck.  
  


Prudence had always had mixed feelings about the little half-breed but since Sabrina had helped her avoid being served up at the feast of feasts, and meant a lot to her family, she found herself helping Ambrose trying to find a way to come in contact with Sabrina.  
They had tried countless of summonings and séances, her, Agatha and Rosalind. And yet, they had never heard anything, or found themselves in a bit of a mess with some angry wayward spirit.  
  


Rosalind was feeling torn. On one hand, she wanted to continue helping Ambrose and Prudence, with the occasional help from Agatha, to find a way for her to be able to talk to her best friend again. She missed Sabrina, a lot. More and more everyday.  
  
But on the other hand, she had to focus on doing well in school so that she could graduate, and since she was also now enrolled in the academy, she found herself interested in the classes and wanting to study magic. And truth be told, after the first couple of months of searching and finding absolutely nothing, as well as the séances being dead ends and no matter how hard she tried, sometimes along with Prudence and Agatha, she hadn't had one single vision of Sabrina.  
  
The closest that she had gotten, was the vision she had of Nick drowning in the sea of sorrow. She had felt that it had already happened and felt powerless to stop it. When she had told Ambrose what she had seen, he looked saddened but not surprised. Honestly she wasn't entirely surprised either, knowing that after Sabrina had died, Nick had been rather inconsolable yet distant and had tried to cope with the loss by going on more and more dangerous quests, sometimes for books that were known to be lost, and sometimes for artifacts that were said to have been lost in time.  
They had all seen what he was really trying to do, but none of them knew how to bring him back from the edge that he was dangling from. It had been his way of mourning. And in the end, it had been what killed him.  
She had felt her heart break for him. He hadn't deserved that.  
When she had told Zelda and Hilda Spellman, both of them had seemed very saddened by the tragic news. Zelda had said something about "magical potential gone to waste" while Hilda had mumbled something along the lines of "that poor dear".  
But neither of them had said anything about it afterwards. And a tombstone was added to the graveyard with his name on it.  
  


Then came the Spell Peddlers.  
Roz had seen them just as Agatha and Prudence had, and gave the rest of the coven a much appreciated heads up.  
Mortals much like the miners, and yet, far worse.  
These were kidnappers who stole witches and warlocks when they were at their most vulnerable, often times when they were helpless children and didn't know how to use magic to defend themselves, and sold them to the highest bidders.  
  
They put up a fight but were still easily taken care of and Rosalind found herself finding some young witches and warlocks who were without a home, without a family and without a coven. They were all orphans and she had noticed that Prudence had softened at the sight of them. They had looked so afraid when they had found the Spell Peddlers hideout and seen them chained up in the basement, covered in dirt and with collars around their necks to keep them from using magic.  
  
Roz had even found a thick leather made ledger that simply by touching she had seen all the other witches and warlocks who had been treated unfairly and were in desperate need of help. It didn't take much to convince Prudence, Agatha and even Hilda and Zelda Spellman to help her save those unfairly treated souls.  
As predicted the highest bidders were no match against their magic, and the witches and warlocks, most of them looked to be around twelve years old, were freed. They had been confused, some of them had only ever known a life in chains and servitude, so Zelda Spellman as the proud high priestess as she was, with a mother's warm heart that she kept hidden, invited the children to join their coven.  
  
Soon enough the academy was more full of life than it had been in a long time, and Hilda had her hands full with taking care of the sweet young lambs. Zelda took pride in telling the newest young members of the coven of the statue of Sabrina Spellman who once had been Sabrina Morningstar. She had even gotten a little tear eyed, which she subtly took care of since she still had her reputation, when she had seen the look of awe from the children when they gazed admirably at the statue after hearing the stories about Sabrina. Zelda had even requested that Roz would get Harvey to bring the mosaic of Sabrina from the mines to the academy. It was to be displayed in a place of honor, as a shining example of what one headstrong young witch would accomplish with determination and her coven by her side.

  
Harvey had been in the worst shape of them all. At first he had gone to visit Sabrina's grave almost every chance he could. Talking to it as he did to Tommy's grave sometimes. But after a while, he felt that the Spellmans, especially Hilda Spellman, were growing a bit too concerned with what he was doing, so he stopped. Instead he began to visit Tommy's grave more often, telling the gravestone about Sabrina and the crazy things that had happened and all the amazing memories he had of her. He had tried not to cry too much, always wiping his eyes and focusing on his breathing.  
He had never meant to lose anyone. He never had wanted, to lose anyone. And yet, now there was one more, or rather two more, gravestones that he gets to visit whenever the empty space that a person he cared for became too hard to ignore or when the memories were too much.  
  
Some days, almost everything reminded him of Sabrina. How she had been as a kid. How she had been when they had grown up. Every crazy thing she had ever convinced him and the others to do. Every horror movie they had discussed after seeing one, even though he hated horror movies and only went to make her happy. He had hated those horror movies, and had wished each time to be somewhere else, but now, he would give anything to be taken back to those innocent times before life in Greendale had gotten too complicated.  
  
Harvey had gone to the mines and used a pickax to take the mosaic down. Just seeing it had reminded him of the time he was at Dr.C's after having drawn the picture and told Nick that he "wasn't helping". Sabrina had been so distressed, after seeing it in the mines, and he remembered having heard her utter the words "I am evil." It had broken his heart in two, just from the helplessness in her voice, and he had felt even worse when he had seen her tear filled eyes as she had turned around and walked out of the mines without even saying a word to any of them. Of course they had all followed and Roz had been the one to suggest going to Dr.C's and Sabrina had thankfully agreed, although reluctantly.  
  
After taking the mosaic to the academy, he had left rather hastily to visit Tommy's grave again.  
Harvey wished he had someone to talk to. Well, some alive, and not just a tombstone, about these memories of Sabrina. Just so that he wouldn't forget her.  
Since his mother had died so young, he had forgotten her pretty easily and he had Tommy to remind him of her, things she did and liked to do for them but Harvey had still forgotten her and he was terrified that he was gonna forget someone as important and loved again.  
However he just couldn't find anyone in his life who had wanted to talk about Sabrina. Because everyone who had known her, also missed her. And they were all grieving, just like him. In one way or another.  
  
Zelda Spellman had never been a big fan of Harvey, so she wasn't his first choice or even his second when it came to talking to Sabrina. He suspected that since Sabrina had been like a daughter to her, she was struggling more than anyone with the loss but was coldly refusing to show it. He admired her for that and wished he could be that strong.  
  
Her sister Hilda who had always been such a warm and happy person, always so nice to him whenever she saw him, was now slightly gloomier and always looked to have a bit of sadness in her eyes. She would also subtly flinch whenever she saw him, which he tried not to take personally but was still hurt by even though he wondered if it might of been because he was a kind of reminder of Sabrina. A part of her life, a life that was now gone.  
  
Ambrose had never been someone Harvey thought of as a friend. He liked to make Harvey feel uncomfortable and made fun of him from time to time, sometimes in a way that Harvey didn't even notice until much later, and then he would blush, so the thought of opening up to Ambrose about how much he missed Sabrina was really not an option.

Nick had disappeared almost completely, and besides, he and Harvey had never been friends. Especially after Nick had tried to basically become him when he had first showed up at Baxter High, which had really creeped Harvey out.  
And after hearing from Roz that Nick was dead, well, Harvey didn't know what to think. He was sad but he didn't necessarily miss him. Seeing Nick had been another painful reminder of Sabrina. In fact, Harvey almost felt relieved, but then felt guilty for thinking that about the death of someone who had saved his life when they had first met.  
  


That left Theo, Robin and Roz.  
Robin had not known Sabrina that well, and he and Robin weren't that close, so that left him out. Besides, he was much too busy these days with either school so that he could graduate with Theo and with comforting Theo.  
  
Theo and Sabrina had always been close. Sabrina had been the one to be there when Theo was sure that there was something wrong with him, and Sabrina had been the one to assure him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, and even though at the time Sabrina had cut them all out of her life, she still showed up on the bleachers to watch Theo and Harvey at that basketball game and had even used magic to make sure Theo ended up on the basketball team.  
  
If anyone missed Sabrina more than Harvey, it was Theo and sadly that meant that Theo was putting all his efforts into his relationship with Robin and his school work so that he wouldn't have to see Roz or Harvey and be reminded of the missing member of Fright Club.  
  
So there was Roz. And yet, he never could find any time that was good. After basically joining the weird sisters, Roz spent almost all of her time at the academy with either Prudence and Agatha or with Ambrose, researching books for some kind of answer to get a hold of Sabrina.  
  
Harvey tried to be supportive, although he didn't have much faith in magic since it had been what started a lot of their messes to begin with, something he was careful not to ever say to Roz, but he just couldn't go to the academy. The statue and the mosaic alone were sharp painful reminders he would rather avoid. Besides, he had never felt comfortable at the academy. Being related to witch hunters was much more tolerable when he didn't have to stand in what used to be owned by witch hunters and be reminded of how much he was hated at almost every turn. Everyone there seemed to know who he was, and greeted him only with hostile eyes. He hated it there.  
  
And when Roz wasn't at the academy, she was at school, focusing on school work and preparing for exams just like Theo.  
Harvey missed his girlfriend. Things had gotten a little weird between them after Roz found out she was a witch, but they had adjusted because he loved her. But with the grieving and the fact that he almost never saw her, a distance had started to grow between them. It wasn't her fault, he knew that. And it wasn't his fault either.  
It was just how things were right now.

So Harvey was left to grieve on his own.  
  
He thought it was strange and even chuckled sadly to himself when he remembered being so devastated at Tommy's funeral, blaming himself for being the reason Tommy never left Greendale and had died in the mines, and Sabrina had offered support when all he had wanted was to be left alone.  
  
Now he needed someone like Sabrina, to offer him support and a listening ear and he had never felt more alone.

  
In art class he had expressed himself in his art, which had made his art teacher grow concerned. He liked his art teacher, she was nice and had always said that she thought he was talented. He hadn't ever agreed with her, but it was nice that someone liked his art and didn't just think of it as twisted and weird. Although she did say that it was indeed twisted and weird, but it was what drew the eye in.  
  
She had asked Harvey to stay a bit after class and Harvey had done so hesitantly, and she had asked about his paintings and what had inspired him to paint it. He had struggled to explain that he had been feeling rather isolated lately and that was what he was trying to get out in his art. She had asked if something had happened and he had vaguely told her that a friend of his had passed away recently. He wanted to talk about Sabrina but not to his art teacher. That felt wrong somehow.  
  
And his teacher had looked at him with worried eyes, he had hated the pity she was showing him but she had told him to wait and gotten a piece of paper that looked like it had an application on it of some kind and a business card, she handed the business card over to him first and explained that when she had lost her mother, she had gone to see this therapist and it had helped her sort out her feelings and it might help him do the same.  
  
Harvey had been about to say no but she had stopped him and told him that going to therapy was nothing to be ashamed of and the first session is free. She had told him to think about it and he had promised he would, and then she had given him the paper and told him that since he had mentioned that art school in New York City that he had always wanted to go because almost every artist that he ever admired had gone there, she had gotten him an application and had even contacted the school to put in a good word for him. Harvey had blushed and had been a little speechless but she had assured him that those who send in the application late still had a decent chance, and all he had to do was send in some paintings and drawings and he could be one of the lucky ones and if art college was something he wanted to do after graduation, this should be something he takes a shot at. She also told him that it would be a shame to see his talent go to waste. He must of waited a little too long to say something, still struggling to piece together his shaken train of thought, because she assured him that it was his choice. She couldn't force him to do anything, but that she knew he deserved the best chance to pursue his dreams. He had thanked her and said that he was going to think about going to therapy and left.

  
After that he had taken some time to stare at the application but couldn't bring himself to even write his name on it. The business card, however, had looked rather tempting and he had felt so tired of being alone and sad, without having anyone to talk to.  
He had set up an appointment the next day and while the first few minutes had been somewhat awkward in that office, he had eventually opened up about his friend and the loss he felt, reveling that there was like a black hole in his life, drawing in all light and just would not be ignored, and that he was afraid he would disappear into that black hole if he didn't talk about Sabrina soon.  
  
And as soon as he had mentioned Sabrina, the therapist had asked him to tell him about Sabrina and the words had come so naturally. He spoke about the good times and some of the worst times, managing to stop himself from revealing anything about magic or witches, and in the end he had felt better. Lighter.  
He had gotten some questions from the therapist that he felt good answering and in the end, he had left feel better than he had in a while.  
  
He had called up Roz and asked her to meet him at Dr.C's. She must of been surprised by how happy he sounded, because he got a surprised "Okay," in response.  
They met up, and over some milkshakes he told her about the application to the college of his dreams and how he desperately wanted to go and about his therapy session had left him feeling much better.  
Roz had felt herself become happy because her boyfriend was happy and completely supported him going to therapy, quickly being reassured that he was very careful with never mentioning anything supernatural.

Roz had then told Harvey about the vision of the Spell Peddlers she had seen, who had been stopped and the witches and warlocks kids that she had rescued with the help of Prudence, Agatha, Hilda and Zelda Spellman, and that they were all now the new members of the academy.  
  
Harvey was so happy and had told her how proud he was of what Roz had done, and mentioned that Sabrina would of been proud of what she had done too. Mentioning Sabrina had been a mistake.  
Because that had wiped away Roz's good mood almost immediately and she had mumbled a "Yeah, she would of," before taking a sip of her milkshake and telling him more stoically that Ambrose had yet to find anything that could help Sabrina, although he is still looking and has ruled some things out, and that neither she, Agatha or Prudence had gotten anywhere with their tries of séances and multiple tries of summoning some kind of vision.  
Harvey had squeezed her hand in quiet support and simply said, "I miss her too," which had earned him a sad but appreciative smile.

Almost a week later, Mrs. Wardwell had shown up with her merry band of maniacs and misfits, and although the vision of their arrival had cut it a little too close for comfort, the weird sisters had been prepared and the coven had laid in wait and attacked. Mrs. Wardwell had been armed with a white book with strange symbols and a gleaming silvery weapon she called "the purifying blade of holy fire". After she had been killed, along with the rest of her followers, both Ambrose and Roz had been curious of the book and the blade.  
Ambrose mentioned never having seen symbols like these before, but that they were definitely not infernal in nature, and Roz thought the blade seemed rather strange, just by it's shape alone.  
Roz took the blade to study while Ambrose took the book. He seemed engrossed with it's content.  
  
Harvey had shown up almost five minutes later, with Theo and Robin in tow, somewhat panting and with a worried look on him.  
  
Roz had called Theo about the vision of the attack that was about to happen and warned that him, Robin and Harvey had to stay away until the academy was safe again.  
  
Assuring her boyfriend, Theo and Robin that everything was okay, she gleefully showed them the book and the blade they found Mrs. Wardwell wielding. Not that it had done her much good, but she had been shouting in a strange language during the fight, which had looked to have been motivating her followers but Ambrose had found it strange because he had never heard the language before but had somehow recognized one sentence that she had spoke and for some reason, it had sent a shiver down his spine.  
He knew he recognized the sentence, but could not remember how since he could not remember where he heard it before, what it meant or why a simple sentence had made him freeze up in fear and made him a rather easy target to kill, and most likely would be dead, if it hadn't been for Prudence and her quick reflexes and excellent sword fighting skills.  
  
Roz showed the blade to Theo and then Harvey, telling them that she thinks she remembers seeing the symbols on the blade in the text below one of the oldest Christian paintings her dad had taken her to see in a roman museum when she was younger. She tells them that she thinks they are angelic symbols. The blade seems to start to glow a little, as Roz holds it closer to her friends and Harvey becomes very interested in what is written on the blade, but as he touches it, he cries out in pain.  
  
The blade glowed a bright white light for a moment before returning back to normal and Roz worriedly tried to look at the hand Harvey was now clutching to him with a pained expression. Harvey reluctantly showed his hand, it was burnt as if he had touched fiery metal and his skin still sizzled but then the strangest thing happened, before their very eyes, the hand glowed a bit before healing itself. Harvey turned his hand around and saw that there was not a mark left on it, the burn was just gone.  
  
Ambrose had seen it and uttered a "Bloody hell," before telling them that he recognized one of the sentences the woman had spoken and it was something he learned from Crowley, before he had been caught wanting to blow up the Vatican, and the sentence had meant "the pure shall smite the wicked with holy fire," and he now realized that the language was that of the most holy and divine. It was in angelic. A language mostly reserved for angels and those who followed and served them, and the blade was that to have been wielded by one of the host.  
  
But what interested him was how did that unhinged woman get a hold of this book and that blade which was not meant to be in the hands of a mortal.  
When he remembered Aleister Crowley, the man he had seen as a father figure and who was more or less responsible for getting him put under house arrest for all those years, Crowley had warned him of the danger of the hosts, as they can appear mortal in many ways before they start their ascension into the ranks among the angels. Some even become greatly feared Witch Hunters.  
  
But what Ambrose remembers most clearly is that a blade that had been once wielded by a host, if not given proper permission, that blade will burn a host that touches when it is not to whom the blade belongs to. That is how you could kill one before they grew in power and had the chance to do worse.  
  
He does not say anything, as his theory may be proved to be less than accurate, but he suspects now that Harvey is not as mortal as he has lead them to believe, or more likely, as he himself believes him to be. He must gather proof. So he tells them that the blade could have some properties to both injure and heal a mortal. It is not a blatant lie, but it is not the truth either. If that is the case, he has never heard of it, and it is very unlikely to be true.  
  


Roz hands the blade over to Ambrose and looks over Harvey's hand with a worried expression. She's a bit puzzled at the healed skin but the tension in her shoulders lessen when she gets a gentle "I'm fine, Roz," from her boyfriend and then promptly leaves with Harvey, Theo and Robin as they go to Dr.C's as they promised to do before continuing with their tradition of seeing a late night horror movie. Despite the fact that they are missing Sabrina.  
But maybe because they miss her, do they go on with this tradition, to in a way, keep her with them.

  
Ambrose gets to work trying to make sense of the texts in the book and it's symbols but as he goes through it in the library, he realizes that he just can not make sense of any of it. It is a language that is the origins to many other enchant and some presumed dead languages and yet he can not translate a single word other than the phrase he already recognized from what he remembered from his time with Crowley.  
He decided to return to his search of a way to reach his cousin, and to leave this to Rosalind. With her gift of sight as a weird sister and with a knowledge of the divine from her mortal upbringing as well as a close bond to Harvey, he believes that she might have a better chance of uncovering the truth.

A few days later, and Rosalind is back in the library at the academy, helping Ambrose with his research. She had some time before Prudence and Agatha would drag her away to perfect her ritualistic magic. Something she had not perfected yet.  
While they are alone, Ambrose begins to subtly questions her of what she thought of the burn that Harvey had received, that had healed by itself. She had seemed confused, and suspicious, and asked what he meant. Ambrose weighed the pros and cons with keeping up the charade, but after days of searching through the library for anything about the host or anything of any angelic nature that could help him, he had turned up empty and he even realized that perhaps the dark lord had wanted the church of night to remain ignorant in the angelic, as to not become a threat to him.  
  
So he caved and told Rosalind about the phrase he recognized and what little he knew about the host.  
  
Roz was of course unable to even imagine the boy she had befriended, grown up with, and now loved, to be anything of angelic nature, and yet there was a lingering kind of doubt in her mind.  
  
He then asked her if she had had any luck with translating the book, understanding the texts or the symbols. She explained that she did find books that belonged to her father that had some of the symbols, known as angelic symbols, but understanding anything other than that was not possible even for her.  
  
But she revealed that she had seen a vision when she first touched the book, that she had not understood what it truly meant until now. In her vision, she used Harvey's blood to create a kind of angelic link to reach Sabrina.  
Ambrose seemed hesitant but encouraged her to try, for if it worked in any way, it might be the closest they have gotten in all this time.

When Roz arrived at home, she calls up Harvey and says that she needs his help. Before he arrives, she finds herself pacing slightly, biting her lip and twisting her fingers. Harvey was sensitive and even if he did believe her that he might be a host, it did not mean that he would react well to the news. And she wondered what would that mean for his future if he was a host and what could it mean for their future together.  
  
So lost in her thoughts,she does not even notice him arrive until he tosses her a gentle "Hey," but the edge of anxiety was clear in his voice, and could even be seen in his face. He knew something was wrong from what her eyes were telling him.

She tells him that she has an idea that might help her finally reach Sabrina, wherever she is. Harvey lights up by the news and he asks "How?" and then she hesitates and his brows furrow.  
She tells him as gently as she can what she and Ambrose both believe was the reason to why the blade had reacted to him the way it had. Of course Harvey is shocked at first and even grows slightly defensive, but she tells him that she saw a vision of her using his blood to see Sabrina. She doesn't ask the question, but he knows what she wants him to do as she picks up a knife in her hand. He holds out his hand and secretly hopes that this doesn't work, because if it doesn't, than his life doesn't have to become more complicated than it already is.  
  
Just like in her vision, she cuts the knife across his palm, the blood flows down onto her desk and the burning candles upon the desk flicker ominously as she draws with the blood an angelic symbol she had seen in the book and touches it. Her vision goes white and then she sees her. Sabrina. She is in the sweet hereafter. Roz feels her best friend being at peace. And with her is Nick. They seem happy. Safe. And yet, she can feel them both missing the lives they left behind. The people they both cared for.

The connection breaks and Roz feels a little lightheaded and stumbles on her feet, Harvey take his one blood free hand and steadies her elbow as he calls quickly out a "Roz!" in concern.  
She feels the room spin for a moment, but then it stops and she looks up at her loving boyfriend with a scared look on his face, a almost too strong of a hold on her elbow as if he believes she might disappear if he doesn't hold on to her, and a hand that's still bleeding. She quickly uses a healing spell that she learned from Hilda to heal the bloody hand and in less than a heartbeat, the hand is back to the way it was and she takes it, and leads him to sit with her on the bed.  
  
Once there, she tells him what she saw. She tells him that she felt Sabrina being at peace with Nick and she sees a bittersweet smile on his face. Once she mimics, as they both know what that means. He then ask "So there's no way to get her back, is there?" and she sighs sadly and tells him "If Sabrina really wanted to, she and Nick would come back."  
  
They both know how stubborn Sabrina is, and what she's capable of, and they know that it's true. They sit quietly and hold hands, drawing comfort from each other as they come to terms with the truth. They are not getting back their best friend.

The next day, Roz sees Ambrose at the academy, he greets her and informs her that his aunt Zelda insisted that he would go through all the books and magical objects that Nick had collected in his room before his demise, and store it away from when it could be handy. Roz decides to help him, but as she sorts through one book after the other, she knows that she's stalling. Ambrose notices the way she glances at him from the corner of his eye and when he faces her, he sees her resolve and braces himself, knowing that whatever it is that she has to say will be hard to hear.  
  
She tells Ambrose what she saw and he looks both relieved and distraught. She feels so bad for him, as she sees the tears well up in his eyes.  
She knows what this means for him.  
Now he has to stop searching and just accept that his cousin whom he always felt was more of a sister to him, is gone. Just as her aunties have been doing for some time now.  
  
Ambrose leaves, without saying a word. Roz lets him go without saying anything. She doesn't know if there is anything she can say.

He returns to his room and feels the memories of his cousin swirl around in his mind and his unshed tears cloud his vision, and he begins to destroy one item standing in his way, leaving wreckage in his wake and screams as he gives into the bittersweet madness that his grief has lead him to.  
Afterwards his throat aches and he falls to the floor, crying and wishes with all his heart that things were different.  
He feels the same as he felt after his father was murdered. Aimless. Hurt.  
  
The sound of a meow brings his attention to the door, as the well known familiar walks in. Without any hesitation Salem walks up to him and curls himself in his lap, offering comfort, although hardly acknowledging him. Ambrose smiles and finds himself wrapping his arms around the black furred creature, embracing him and finds himself feeling soothed by the silent purring. He admits to the cat that he's rather glad that he was able to at least save him after they lost Sabrina.  
He tells the cat what Rosalind told him and the cat simply meows in response, not seeming bothered at the least. He hugs the creature closer and gently buries his face in the soft fur as he thinks of all the memories he shared with his cousin. How he had taken her for granted at times, thinking she would always be there.  
He accepts the grief he had been fighting off and continues to pet the familiar as he feels the sadness overcome him. No more searching. No more running from the truth.

Roz goes through the rest of Nick's things. She remembers the broken look he had after Sabrina's funeral. That look that never left him. It was heart wrenching.  
Prudence and Agatha help her after they found her, Prudence asking where Ambrose is and Roz telling them of what had happened. Both of them were speechless but recognized the calm and silent grief on Rosalind. Before they lost Dorcas, both Prudence and Agatha would of taken an opportunity like this to mentally torture someone with a look like that, and cackle at their misery. But now, neither of them said a word other than Prudence who told her that she and Agatha would help with this chore as to save time.

The final items were left and Roz reached for an old spellbook about elemental magic, but as she touched it, a vision came to her.

The academy.

The statue of Sabrina was polished and shined bright.

A class of young warlocks and witches with all their eyes trained on a woman dressed in white.

Sabrina.

She looked older, and read from the book of elemental magic. Telling them that at it's core elemental magic is neither dark nor light. It is neutral. For nature is neutral.

A man spoke with authority as he told the class that it was time to practice the elemental spells that they all should have prepared.

The young ones scattered, all looking to be excited.

Nick.

Just like Sabrina, he looked older and even wore glasses.

Sabrina and he shared a look that spoke of the love they both held for one another.

Then Sabrina saw someone entering the room.

She greeted the stranger "Harvey," with a gentle familiar smile.

Harvey had wings as white as a snow owl on his back and looked older than either Sabrina or Nick.

But he returned the smile and Sabrina told him of the class she and Nick were teaching, and that being here at the academy, reminds her that she could not thank him enough for saving them both. She would always be eternally grateful to him.

The vision ended.

  
Both Prudence and Agatha were concerned as they saw the tears running down Rosalind cheeks, but they were tears of joy as Roz smiled widely for the first time in a long time and brushed the tears away, and told the two other witches what she had seen.

They were surprised but she told them that she now knew how to get Sabrina back.

Dr.C was rather surprised to see Ambrose Spellman at the door of the home he shared with his wife but happy to see him, although worried for bloodshot eyes the warlock had that showed signs of him crying. Dr.C invited him in and told him that Hilda was knitting in the living room and went ahead to tell her.

Hilda cheered up a bit when he mentioned a guest and even managed a warm smile at the sight of the boy she loved as a son. But when she noticed his eyes, and the defeated way his shoulders slumped, she grew a bit concerned. She puts down her knitting. She asks Ambrose to sit down with her on the couch and asked her lovely husband to make them some calming tea. Dr.C knew he was begin sent away but simply replied with a gentle, "Of course," and left to go into the kitchen.

Hilda asked why it looked as if Ambrose had been crying. And after swallowing back the tears that threatened to spill once again, he told Hilda what Roz had seen. Their beloved Sabrina. At peace. In heaven. With Nick.  
Hilda's eyes sparkled with tears and Ambrose felt his eyes get blurry again as his told Hilda that he had been searching for all these months for a way to save his cousin, all because he just could not accept that she was gone. And now he was left feeling the same pain he had felt after he had lost his father.  
The tears were flowing freely now and Hilda placed her arms around the boy as she let him cry freely into her shoulder.  
After a brief moment, Ambrose pulls back and apologizes to his auntie, for not being stronger and for being utterly useless in saving their Sabrina despite all the knowledge he possesses. Hilda tells him to stop it, that he does not need to apologize. He is allowed to cry and grieve, as she is, as they all are, because they all loved Sabrina and still love her and miss her. She tells him that he's stronger than he knows, and that it's not his responsibility to always have the answers. He nods and she hugs him to her again, as she holds her boy, wishing she could take the pain he felt, the same pain she herself felt, but knowing that wasn't possible.  
  
All there was now were tears. As time would heal all wounds.

Roz tries to hold back her joyful tears as she sits in the booth at Dr.C's with Theo and Robin sitting across from her. They are both surprised, at Harvey's possible future as an angel, at the vision and they think that her plan is crazy, but Theo let's himself feel hope for the first time in months and Robin feels himself smile at the sight of Theo excitedly agreeing to help in whatever way they can. Maybe things are finally looking up.

Harvey has been isolating himself as he's been struggling to cope with what Roz had told her. Not just that he was a host and could possibly become an angel at some point but also at the news of Sabrina. He feels happy that she's at peace, together with Nick, but it pains him that he will probably never see either of them ever again.

He tries to study to distract himself, and it does help, until he sees the application that he has yet to start filling out and knows that time is about to run out. He wonders if Tommy ever felt this way before he applied to college. But that just leaves him feeling hollow inside.

But then Roz calls him and he's apologizes over the phone for how he had acted when she had told him about being a host. That it had been kind of a asshole thing to do, but he had just been surprised and also scared.

Roz tells him that she forgives him, and completely understood why he did react that way, and then she tells him about the vision she had and it's the best news Harvey has heard in, he can't even remember how long.

She then tells him that it's up to him to bring Sabrina and Nick back. And Harvey feels a pinch of dread, but exhales as he nods and says "Okay," and Roz explains the plan.

Ambrose, Hilda and Zelda Spellman were all asked to come to the academy library where Rosalind, Harvey, Theo and Robin all waited for them. As soon as they arrived, Zelda asked what the meaning of this was and Roz wastes no time in telling them of her using Harvey's blood with it's holy properties to see Sabrina at peace, with Nick in heaven. And then tells them of the vision she had of the future.

Ambrose has a hopeful smile appear on his lips as his saddened eyes are now brighter, Hilda smiles excitedly as tears of joy well up in her eyes but as Zelda Spellman did feel hope that she could get her precious child back, she also had to remain realistic.

Zelda pointed out that not every vision comes true, that they are mere fragments of possible futures, and Hilda chides her for being so cynical, and points out that Ambrose has been looking for a way to merely contact Sabrina for months and now they were given the best news they had gotten in a while.  
Zelda still tells them that they would be wise not to get their hopes up, for if Hecate could not protect their Sabrina, that a mortal boy about to become an angel did not stand much of a chance to save her.

Roz bristles but calmly tells the stern witch, "You made one mistake, but that does not mean there is no way it can be made right again," and they both know that it's referring to the spell the Spellmans preformed that had accidentally trapped the void within Sabrina.  
That shakes Zelda to her core and tearfully, she says "Alright. I would rather risk to have my heart broken again than to wonder if anything could of been done," and with that, they all feel the glow of hope within them for the possible future that was looking brighter than ever before.

Lilith had dreamed of being queen for oh so long, and the power she now wielded that had the hordes of hell cower before her and the comforting weight of the crown upon her head, it made every sacrifice she had ever made, including that of the life of her own son, worth it.

But there was one troubling issue that could not be contained for much longer.  
The news of Sabrina having died had reached all, throughout the seven circles, and those who had accepted her as their queen along with Caliban as their king, now demanded blood, especially since Sabrina had not been given a proper burial in Hell.

With her newfound powers she managed to silence those who demanded the fallen queen to be avenged, but they would not be deterred for long.

There were also whispers of some of the more powerful demons, plotting war on the church of Hecate as they believed the church was vulnerable and made a mockery of all that Hell stood for. There had even been some lower demons, sneaking in and out of hell, before Lilith had been able to even notice, but her spies had been able to find out why this had happened, and it had made the blood in her veins boil. The other covens across the world had been informed of the church of Hecate and of the fallen Sabrina Morningstar who had torn into the fabric of reality, and that they were now vulnerable, and they should be attacked if they wanted to be rewarded.

After Lilith had killed Lucifer and drank his blood, absorbing all of his powers, the covens that had worshiped Lucifer had had their powers fade, the same fate that once had fallen on the former Church of Night and had forced them to become the Church of Lilith before they had begun worshiping Hecate.  
So it did not surprise her that each and every coven, no matter the size or their place in the world, was now eagerly heading towards Greendale to wage a witch war against the Church of Hecate.

Lilith knew that as soon as the witch war started, the lords of hell would demand to attack as they would make it known that the Church of Hecate could not be allowed to exist, it was a threat to the existence of hell. And that would only lead to Lilith's demise, one way or another, and most likely that was what the lords wanted, to have a king once again. Caliban was not the only prince ever carved from the clay of hell, others had existed in the past and more could be made. She even suspected that once was being made as she was sitting there.

She was losing control, but could not allow herself to show anything other than the fearless and ruthless poise that a queen should have.

She hated having to admit this to herself but she needed help. She could not leave hell but she could not leave the Church of Hecate be destroyed, she needed to give them a warning so they could prepare themselves.

So she had called her minion to order a celebration with a feast, one that would have all the demons in all the seven circles of hell thoroughly distracted so that she could slip away unnoticeably. She would never admit it but at those rare times when the now fallen queen, Sabrina Morningstar, had tried to have an actual conversation with Lilith, the young queen had shared some helpful, but mortal, wisdom. Or what could barely be called wisdom.  
Mostly she had spoken of books, movies and comics, and had compared the royal life she led with that of the characters in the imagined stories. And once had slip that one of the best ways to distract a troubling kingdom is with a grand celebration.

Zelda was in her office, trying to keep herself sane as she wondered of the possible future where she could have her Sabrina back.

She hardly bat an eye when Lilith, with the crown of hell securely on her head, appeared before her desk. All she had said was "What is it that you want, Lilith," in a commanding voice that she had learned and perfected over her long life, and always got her results.

Lilith at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed for barging in, and even apologized, although they both knew she did not really mean it.

Zelda did not address nor even look at the crown and she would rather be left alone.

Lilith saw that this was neither the time nor the place for a casual conversation and gave her warning to Zelda about the impending war.  
That earned her a arched troubled brow as Zelda hastily got up from her chair and made her way around the desk to stand face-to-face with Lilith as she demanded for Lilith the clarify what she meant by witch war.  
The queen of Hell did not let herself be intimidated by Zelda Spellman but she had always been rather unnerved by the redheaded woman. She explained the hordes discontent with her as their queen now that both Caliban and Lucifer was dead, the only reason that Lilith was still queen was because she had Lucifer's powers which she had procured only after she had gorged herself on his blood.

Zelda did not show her surprise but she was very relieved that both that infernal Clay prince and that thorn in their side formerly known as their dark lord were dead. It meant that they had fewer enemies to deal with.

Lilith explained of the messages, how the covens around the world were preparing for war and coming to Greendale, and so Zelda must prepare her coven for war or leave and go into hiding.

Zelda huffed out a laugh and stated, "That is outrageous, we do not run from a war."

Lilith, now rather annoyed, reminded Zelda that she knew a thing or two about survival and told the witch that even if the Coven of Hecate defeated all of the covens with their weakened members, the hoards of hell would descend on them as well.

Zelda paled and Lilith explained that she could only keep them at bay for so long, and that she does hope that Zelda makes the right preparations, for the sake of herself and her coven, before returning to Hell.

Lilith had done all that she could do. And she would keep the hoards at bay for as long as possible, with never ending feasts, with her powers and the fear she inspired. It was all that she could do.

The rest was up to them.

Harvey was standing in Roz's bedroom, again, there were candles on the desk and that weird white book with all the curly symbols inside with that blade that had burned his hand the last time that he had touched it laying right next to it.

He was nervously pacing the floor and trying to take deep calming breaths to try and get his heartbeat to slow down. It did not help much.

There was no guarantee that this would work.

But his mind couldn't help but shout at him about what it would mean if it did work.

Roz's plan was for Harvey to cut his palm again, this time with the blade, and draw a symbol that Roz was sure meant "to awaken", all while saying the words next to the angelic symbols, that neither of them knew what it was, for all they knew it could of been a recipe for tomato soup, and hope that when he was done, and Harvey touched the symbols, one of the angels would show up and Harvey would ask, as humbly as possible, Roz had stressed that very clearly since angels were apparently very sensitive creatures, that he wanted to become an angel.

And hopefully everything would be fine.

So of course Harvey was freaking out, but trying to keep it only on the inside as he had complete faith that Roz knew what she was doing, waiting in Roz's bedroom while she was busy preparing. He didn't know what that meant but he was too distracted to even bother asking.

He had seen Robin, Theo and Roz, all looking at him so hopefully as if he was about to grow wings, take off and come back with their Sabrina cradled in his arms. He was pretty sure that's not what was about to happen, but he didn't want to stifle the hope that they were all feeling. Including himself.

Maybe they could get Sabrina back.

Maybe they could right this one wrong and things could get better.

Maybe.

But he still had doubts, and knew that even if this worked, it would not be without complications.

He thought back to the time before Sabrina's 17th birthday. Everything in Greendale had been so calm and fun. All of them had been in ignorant bliss, sure, but there hadn't been any monsters to kill, no sacrifices to be made, nobody had died.

Things had gotten better, after so much time of just constant nightmares. The world had almost ended, they had gone up against the devil, they went to hell, and of course, the pagans.

And then things had gotten worse. So much worse.

Ending with them losing Sabrina.

And so, maybe this was their chance to make things become better again.

If Sabrina was there, maybe she would tell them to go for it.

Maybe.

She had been different when they had talked to her last. But deep down, she was still the Sabrina they all knew and loved, who knew that you had to take risks for things to have the chance to get better.

And that was what they were doing now.

But that didn't mean that Harvey was done freaking out. On the inside.

Roz came into the room and saw Harvey, pacing, his face looking like a blow fish as he did these strange and long exhales, his eyes trained on the floor and his hair a mess from his fingers nervously running through it. He didn't even notice when she walked into the room.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. "We don't have to do this today, if you aren't ready yet." Roz didn't like lying to Harvey. In fact she hated lying in general. But she the most reassuring thing she could tell him was that even though he didn't wanna do this, she knew he didn't, they still had to. If not today, then some other day, but they were going to try.

Harvey understood and nodded. It wouldn't get easier the longer he put it off. They had to do this.

He had to do this.

Harvey stepped up to the desk, grabbed the blade that burned his hand. He clenched his teeth, Roz seeing his face turn red as his eyes watered, but he fought through the pain and cut his palm. The blood flowed like a crimson river and he dropped the blade on the desk, right away, before he started drawing the symbol and reading from the white book.

He spoke the words, though he didn't understand what they meant. But Roz had told him that it was all about intention. So he focused on what he meant behind the words. He wanted to become an angel. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to right a wrong. He wanted two save two people who had saved his life. He needed to do this.

As he kept his focus on his intention, the words got easier to say, and Roz heard his voice became slightly distorted with a light echo after each word he spoke. The blade on the desk, now bloodied once again, glowed with a strange white light that seemed to get stronger after each word spoken.

After he spoke the last word, everything was quiet. He means everything. The clock on the wall, had stopped, and when he turned to Roz, he saw that she wasn't moving. She was still in a way that was impossible for do while alive. He reached a hand in front of her face, and nothing. She did not blink or turn to face him. Nothing. He turned to look around the room and went for the window. Right outside his window, was that of a brown butterfly, frozen in mid air.

This was creepy.

Harvey was freaking out.

What if he had said the wrong words, screwed up and was now destined to live his life like this. Stuck in a world completely frozen, surrounded by people and completely alone.

He buried both his fingers in his hair, slightly pulling as he held his breath, trying to think of what to do. Sheer and utter panic was all that he felt.

Then he heard the flutter of wings, and turned around.

There stood a young girl, couldn't be any older than he was, with blood red hair and dressed in a light pink blouse, matching pants and flats. He had had never seen her before. She smiled innocently at him.

"Hello, I'm Alana." Harvey was still freaking out, but the fact was, he was kind of relieved that he wasn't alone in a frozen world anymore.

"Hi," he was about to tell her his name, when she replied with a quick, "I know who you are, silly."  
He didn't know if he liked Alana but she seemed friendly enough. She shifted her head to the side. Reminding him of a confused puppy. "Do you know why I'm here?" Harvey was about to say no, but heard Alana sigh loudly but in a teasing way and explained that he had summoned her. That she was just like him. A host.

He was just about to ask what exactly a host was, since neither Roz nor Ambrose had explained that other than they become angels and possible witch hunters, and Harvey was one, but he was stopped when Alana explained that angels sire children to make sure that there are people who can defend against the evil in the world. And that a host was basically like a angel trainee. Harvey nodded, feeling a little more calm now. Although he was sure he didn't wanna be a witch hunter, and Alana giggled, "You don't have to be a witch hunter if you don't want to be, silly." And Harvey nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. But then his mind did a 180 and he was about to ask the weirdest question he's ever asked, "Yes, I can hear your thoughts." Alana sighed, as if he was a young adorable child making a mess.

Oh.

Harvey nodded and Alana walked over to the other window. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time." She said and Harvey was about to ask where they were going when she answered him over her shoulder, "to the silver city, to begin your training."

Harvey looked over at Roz, he wanted to know if she was gonna be okay. "She'll be fine, as soon as you're in the silver city, the time bubble bursts and everything goes back to normal." Alana answered and Harvey went and pressed a kiss on Roz's cheek. He wished he could of said goodbye, but he guessed that wasn't an option.

He did have the common sense to grab a piece of paper and write a short message to Roz, so she wouldn't freak out the way Harvey had just a minute ago. The note was short and sweet; the spell worked, I left to go to the silver city and begin my training. Will be back as soon as I can. I love you.

It wasn't Shakespeare but it wasn't too bad. It was do it's job.

He turned back to the window and saw it wide open, and Alana was standing on the roof. He guessed he had to do the same. They both stood there looking down, and Alana put her hand on Harvey's shoulder and off they went. Harvey, weirdly enough, didn't freak out when he looked down and saw miles of ground below his feet. Getting smaller or smaller. He felt oddly calm. He wasn't even scared that Alana's grip on his shoulder would loosen, which would lead to him falling to his death. He somehow knew that she wasn't about to let him go, and he would be fine.  
Soaring high above the clouds, the sound of wings flapping and always increasing in speed until an opening showed itself and they arrived at the silver city.

As he looked around, at all the others there, he wondered how many maybe were like him.

Alana eyed him before she explained, that once he finished his training, he could have one perfect wish. And if he truly wanted to save his friends, he could wish for it.

Harvey nodded. He could do this.

Roz looked around and felt kind of funny, as if she had just been zoning out and had been starring at a wall for the past few minutes for no reason. There was no sign of Harvey.  
"Harvey," she called out, confused and a bit worried, before her eyes saw the note on the desk. She recognized Harvey's handwriting and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that the spell had worked. She wondered what Harvey meant by the silver city, or training, but she was fully confident that she would see him again.

Roz went to call Theo, to tell him what happened and resigned herself to waiting, hoping that Harvey would come back sooner rather than later.

At the academy, Zelda was smoking furiously, obviously stressed and Hilda noticed and asked what was wrong. Zelda then pulled her sister aside and told her of the warning she received from Lilith. Hilda paled and Zelda gravely told her sister that they needed to find a way to protect the children who were too young to fight. Find a safe place for them to hide until the witch war was over. And gain as many allies as they can, as well as prepare everyone at the academy for the war that they all had dreaded, where witches would be fighting witches, until only one coven survived or none did.  
  
Hilda stumbled over her words, but managed to tell Zelda about Dr.C's lovely late grandmother who had an enchanting cottage near the sea. They could bind the house, make it impossible to see and have the children be safe there. Zelda sighed but agreed.  
Then she became rather quiet, and an air of sadness overcame her. Hilda grew concerned yet again and asked what was wrong.  
  
Zelda confided in her that she didn't know what they were going to do without Sabrina there with her. She was the one with the spirit that could inspire and one needs to win a war.  
Hilda smiled sadly and sighed a gentle, "yeah," before Ambrose showed up, telling his aunties that the plan worked and Harvey was now on his way to become an angel and hopefully, possibly, bring back Sabrina and Nick.

Ambrose felt his smile disappear as he saw how emotional both of his two aunties were. He thought at news like this, they would both have some kind of joyous reaction. Instead aunt Zelda was smoking with tear filled eyes, avoiding eye contact and aunt Hilda greeted him with a gentle smile and a look of worry in her eyes.  
"Did something happen, aunties." He asked, preparing to hear the worst.  
  
"We are to find ourselves in a witch war, Ambrose." His aunt Zelda declared, and he couldn't help but feel shocked. That was the last thing he thought he would hear. "I was warned by Lilith that after she killed Lucifer, the lords of hell have sent messages that promise every coven in the world power and glory as well as eternal gratitude from hell, if they come here, to kill us. Fortunately, as they worshiped Lucifer, and he is no more, they are weakened as we once were, but we are to take no unnecessary risks. We need to gather allies, send the children too young to fight to the safe house your aunt Hilda is in charge of," which earned a surprised _hm_ from the shorter blonde woman, "and prepare for a witch war." Zelda stood tall and proud as ever, but both her sister and Ambrose saw that she was in fact afraid. For her own life, for the lives of her family and for the lives of those in the coven that was her responsibility to protect.  
"And once we have won, triumphantly, as it is the only true acceptable outcome, we will have to prepare for when the hoards of hell descend upon us, as they believe our worshiping of Hecate is a punishable offense." She took a smoke as Hilda and Ambrose stared at her wide eyed and jaws slack.

How in the world could Zelda say all that madness, so calmly.

"Oh." Was all Ambrose could manage to say lamely.

"Go start the preparations, Ambrose." Zelda commanded and Hilda looked at him with eyes that told him not to argue. Not that Ambrose was about to. He knew better when his auntie Zelda was like this.

"Of course, auntie Ze." He left, intending to find Prudence as soon as possible. He would need all the help he could get.

They all would.

Sabrina and Nick were enjoying their peaceful afterlife. Sitting on a bench, both on the opposite side of a chessboard. She was playing black, as he played white. She moved one chess piece, and Nick smiled. "You won again, Spellman." She smiled in return. But her smile was anything but genuine. "Something wrong?" He hated when she was unhappy.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She sighed. It was the truth. Everything was perfect. They had each other, eternal peace and everything they could ever want or need. They had walked through countless gardens, each more beautiful than the last. Eaten food that could not compare to anything she had ever eaten before, not even anything her aunt Hilda had ever cooked. They had seen sights so glorious it had made them cry. They had imagined worlds filled with music, art and beauty, all so that they could explore them together.

But even still.

"I guess I just miss them," she sighed and saw Nick's concern, "my family, and my friends," she told him and he nodded.  
Everything they could have here. Except the people that had made her life worth living.

"I know what you mean," Nick replied as he waved his hand and set the pieces back to the way they were. With each passing moment they stayed there, both of their powers grew and now magic that they could never have dreamed of pull off when they were alive, came to them as easy as breathing.  
"You do?" She asked.

"I do. I miss the academy, the library, the coven. What was left of it. I even miss going to the movies with you. Or seeing your mortal friends." He sighed. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I even miss Harvey." Sabrina was surprised by that but understood completely.

"Wow, Nick. It only took for you to die, to stop being an asshole and actually remember my name."

They were both startled and turned to see a taller, and stronger, yet familiar smiling boy dressed in white with unmistakable large snow white wings on his back.

"Harvey?" Sabrina rushed over to him, and was having a hard time believing that he was really there.

"Hey 'Brina." He smiled down at her, and she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She couldn't believe he was there. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her too. "I've missed you, we all have." She felt a little guilty. She ends the hug and steps back to look at him. He looks different. Not older. Just different. She wonders how long she and Nick had really spent in the sweet hereafter. As time did not really exist there.

"What are you doing here, farm boy." Nick had none of his normal hostility. If anything, he seemed happy to see him. And Harvey was even happy to see him too. Oh how things had changed.

"It's a long story but I basically got you both a get-out-of-jail free card." Nick frowned, confused as Harvey knew he would be. So many things can change, but some things will stay the same. Sabrina quirked a brow in question. Oh, how Harvey had missed seeing that. "Just take my hand, and we can all go back to Greendale." He had both his hands outstretched, one for each of them.

Silence.

A look of hesitation in Sabrina's eyes.

"Harvey," she sounded like she was about to apologize. "I'm at peace here. So is Nick." That was true but Harvey knew her well enough that he knew she was holding something back. "We have everything we could need." Except the people they both left behind. Sabrina saw that Harvey wasn't buying that, still waiting for an explanation.

She sighed and a little quietly admitted the truth she had been too afraid to say before. "It's safer for everyone if I stay." That surprised both Harvey and Nick.

Nick stood beside her. "I'm not leaving without her." Sabrina and the warlock shared a look. A look of love, as their fingers intertwined. "Wherever she is, that's where I'll be." Harvey remembered when he used to see them together and a sting of jealousy would shoot through his heart. Now he saw them only as two people that he cared enough about to want to save, who were in love with each other.

Anyone could see that.

"Sabrina, I know it's easier." Harvey addressed her, as they both knew that trying to convince Nick to go against Sabrina's wishes was a waste of time. "To stay here, to be in peace." He sighed. He knew he had to tell the truth or he will miss this chance that he had worked so hard for.  
  
"But this feels like giving up." He saw the truth of his words sting Sabrina and deep down, he knew that she knew it was the truth. Even Nick looked as if he knew the truth.  
  
"It's not right, and I think you both know that." He knew that he had to stop sugar coating things, or they might only return once it was too late.  
  
"There's a witch war, coming to Greendale. Caliban is dead. So is Lucifer. Lilith is queen of hell, and every coven in the world is weaker since they are not given the magic that Lucifer provided them with, but they have been promised power and glory if they go to Greendale and kill the Church of Hecate. And Lilith is trying to hold the hoards of hell back, until the witch war is over, because they want to destroy the Church of Hecate before overthrowing Lilith." Everything he told them was a lot to take in, and both Sabrina and Nick looked as if they were deep in thought.

Harvey knew he had to try.  
  
"If you stay here, you're not protecting anyone." He hated what he was about to say but it needed to be said. "Your aunt Zelda lost the only daughter she's ever had." Sabrina flinched, her eyes growing teary, and Nick squeezed her hand in support. "She told us that when she had been in limbo, she had seen her own death. When she's older and on her death bed, and you are there beside her, telling her to let go." Sabrina looked struck as his words took hold of her. She had never wanted to cause anyone she left behind any pain.  
  
"Everyone in Greendale will die and everything you worked so hard for, everything you sacrificed for, will have been for nothing. And when everything and everyone is gone, there will be no chance of anything ever getting better." Harvey hoped that deep down, Sabrina was still that rebellious fighter that she always had been. She must see that this is wrong.  
  
"That's what you always wanted, right? For the chance for things to get better." He asked Sabrina and she nodded.  
  
"Roz saw a vision, of you two, leading the coven together." That brought them to share another look, one that gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he could convince them to come with him.  
  
"It's too soon. And you know it." He pleaded. He was running out of time. He didn't want to fail, not just them but everyone back in Greendale.  
  
"Please, just take my hand."  
One last look was shared, between the two lovers who had found peace in the loneliest of places. That look said everything they did not want to say out loud.

They took the hands that were offered them.

And off they went.

Back at the academy, things were hectic. The young ones were herded by Hilda. She was making sure that they had gathered all their things. Clothes. Spell books and everything else they would need, before she took them to the hidden cottage by the sea. The house had enough protection spells to ward off anything, supernatural or otherwise. The young little lambs would be safe there, Hilda promised them. She wished that she could stay and take care of them, but she had to return and fight this war alongside her family.

Ambrose was drawing traps on doors, windows and under rugs, to slow down their attackers. He had even put up booby traps with Prudence, and left instructions for the coven members, where they could step unless they wanted to be killed rather quickly and painfully.  
Prudence, Agatha and Rosalind worked on several strategies where they could lure in the enemies, to several rooms where they could turn against them.

This would not be as that time when the order of the innocents came to the academy. This time, they would be more than ready and armed to the teeth.

Prudence, Agatha and Rosalind even prepared the spells they could use together to attack anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross their paths.

Roz wasn't too comfortable with the idea of torturing someone to death, but she agreed when Prudence and Agatha caved and swore that their deaths would be quick. Just messy and violent.

Of course, Zelda was calling out orders, having paintings and furniture moved so as not to be in the way. All the students rushed around, quickly. They knew how impatient Zelda Spellman could be. She was a natural born leader after all, that much was clear when she was showing all of the students where their positions would be.

They had all agreed to turn the academy into one giant trap.

"Aunties," Ambrose called out and there was an edge to his voice that made everyone stop and turn their attention to the warlock who walked in from the graveyard where he had encountered some unexpected visitors.  
As he had been finishing up with setting up a trap that was most unpleasant but highly necessary, he had been surprised by the sudden appearance of a familiar face and a lot of new ones.

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw Mambo Marie, with a army of witches and warlocks behind her. Ambrose stood by the sidelines along with Prudence, looking at the scene folding before them, taking some amusement from it.

Everyone held their breaths as they thought that maybe this was some kind of a trap. But Zelda smiled and greeted Mambo Marie warmly and when she asked about the guests she had brought with her, Marie explained that they are allies to the coming war.  
They were witches and warlocks that she knew could be trusted. Some of them came from the covens who had worshiped Lucifer and when he had been killed, by Lilith, the now queen of hell, they had felt their powers waning. They had seen the messages delivered from hell and read the promise of power and glory, only they had not believed the false promise, and had instead chosen to leave their covens, having decided to go to Greendale to join the Church of Hecate, rather than to help slay it. Marie had found them and of course, now they were all here.

Zelda welcomed the promising new members and told them that they are just about finishing up with preparing for the witch war that was coming. And promptly told them that since they are all here, at the perfect time and willing to join their coven, they should have no problem joining them in prayer to Hecate.  
Zelda's all seeing eyes traveled to each of the newcomers, and none of them flinched or had any objection to worshiping Hecate.  
She then instructed Prudence and Ambrose to lead the coven, and their new honored guests, to behind the school where they could all begin the prayer.

Marie smiled as everyone did as they were told, Zelda was still as commanding and intimidating as she had been when they had both met. Zelda smiled at her, like that of a content feline, and admitted that she was glad that Marie had chosen to join them in this, thought to be the most glorious witch war in the history of witch kind.  
Marie assured Zelda that she would never be anywhere else. This was where she was meant to be.

Roz was confused when Prudence had rushed in, telling her and Agatha that they were to join in a prayer to Hecate with the coven and the new allies. There had never been any mention of any prayer being planned. But neither Agatha nor Rosalind protested. A prayer couldn't hurt them.

Theo and Robin were finishing up the last trap on the front of the academy. Theo had been both surprised and impressed when he had found out that Robin was actually very gifted at building traps. Robin had even blushed when Theo had called kinda hot and laughed at the now suddenly shy hobgoblin. But they went inside and were informed of the prayer about to begin. What prayer were they talking about.

Ambrose and Prudence went to every room where members of the church were meant to be, all confused of why their was to be a prayer but none complained as they all feared the wrath of vicious Zelda Spellman.  
Ambrose noticed that some of the members were already praying, or trying to have quiet whispered conversations. It was clear to him. They were afraid. Even with all the traps they had built. All of their preparations. They were still only one coven, up against many. And there would be casualties, as war's often demanded.

Before the rest of the coven could all make their way out, which included Rosalind, Hilda and Zelda, a strange flutter of wings were heard and Roz had been the first to notice, turning around to find the source of the sound, only to having been greeted by the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

There.

By the wide open academy doors.

With the sun shining in behind them.

There they stood.

Sabrina dressed in white and with a calmness to her that was never there before.

Nick dressed in white, the clothes he wore were odd, but not noticeable as there was an unmistakable happiness that seemed to radiate off of him. He looked as a man happy and in love, as if he had been saved by love itself.

And Harvey.  
Although Roz saw her boyfriend was no longer the same teenage boy he had been when she had last seen him. He appeared stronger and slightly taller, with wider shoulders and with a more confident way of holding himself. It was hot.  
The light from the open academy doors bent around his head, like that of a halo. And she noticed the pristine snow white wings he had tucked behind his back. His eyes reflected a kind of wisdom and the kind smile he wore was that of someone who had been away from home for too long, and was glad to finally have returned.

"Sabrina."

One word.

A name.

As soon as Roz said it, everything changed.

Zelda was the first to turn around and saw her darling girl there. She was so sure that it was a trick, a figment of imagination, a bittersweet nightmare. And yet, there she stood, beside the warlock she claimed to love and the mortal boy who had given up his freedom for wings just for the chance to bring the darling girl back.

Hilda turned and gasped, tears streaming down her face before she could stop them, as she rushed to her beautiful girl and held her little face in her hands. No words were said, as they just smiled and embraced. Hilda thinking she never wanted to let go.

Ambrose and Prudence came in, and Ambrose saw auntie Hilda embrace someone who couldn't possibly be Sabrina.  
But as he walked closer, he saw his auntie let her go. Only to move on to hugging the warlock next to her who was hilariously caught off guard but seemed to enjoy the hug and to Ambrose did look to be the Nicholas Scratch, if only unfortunately dressed.  
He finally saw the white haired girl he had had the privilege of having seen grow up and loved as a beloved sister.

"Cousin." He choked out, and was more than happy when he heard her call him by his name, "Ambrose." They met in the middle and embraced, both of their eyes were tear-filled but their happy laughers made up for them.

Zelda finally moved, having snapped out of whatever strange joy filled trance she had been in, and as Ambrose pulled away from his cousin if only to make sure that it was really her, and it was, Zelda found herself before the sweet girl she had raised and protected for as long as she could.  
"Sabrina." No more words had to be said other than that, every emotion Zelda felt could be heard behind the word. Sabrina smiled, the happiest one she had ever had, and embraced the woman who as Harvey had reminded her of, was the closest she would ever come to a mother.

After Sabrina and Zelda ended their hug, there was Roz, who had moved almost silently across the academy, until she saw her best friend in front of her. They hugged so tightly to keep the other from falling apart. Sabrina had always been the closes Roz would ever have to a real sister. Something Prudence nor Agatha ever could be to her.

"Alright we set the last traps-" Theo's words died as he unmistakably saw Sabrina hugging Roz, and when Theo had unintentionally interrupted them, they had turned both their attention to Theo and he had pretty much run to Sabrina and hugged her along with Roz. Theo closed his eyes tightly as he did not want to cry, but he managed to squeak out, "I can't believe you're here. We've missed you so much." And Roz nodded as truer words had never been spoken.

When their kiss ended, Sabrina's voice was hoarse from the crying but her words were clear. "I've missed you all more than you can imagine."

Prudence had moved to Nick, and simply whispered a "So you're back. And by Sabrina's side, none the less." Her words were teasing but the genuine smile she showed him was proof enough that she had in fact missed him.

"I missed you too, Pru." He replied just as quietly and offered his own smile. A genuine smile. One that he had never been able to smile before Sabrina Spellman had walked into his life, and turned it upside down, all for the better.

Ambrose even made his way over and clasped his hand on Nick's shoulder, offering a equally as quiet, "Things have not been the same around here without you." To that, Nick gave a simple nod.

He would show his true feelings for Sabrina, as he knew he would never have them thrown back in his face, but the same could not be said for everyone else. He was still Nick Scratch and he would choose how he was to be perceived by the world.

When Roz and Theo finally stopped hugging Sabrina, Prudence told the girl that wasn't surprised that Sabrina would show up before a witch war. That earned a laugh from the still somewhat emotional girl. Sabrina quickly turned and changed her outfit, dressed in all white but looked ready for war.

From what Prudence could see, Sabrina was still a petite force of nature with a cutesy haircut in a trim little outfit; still brimming with more confidence than any one person should rightly have, and shoulders thrown back so far she ought to snap in two.   
And Prudence was happy that Sabrina was the way she was, for they would all be doomed if she wasn't.

Zelda took the initiative to make a comment on the fact that Sabrina and Nick couldn't have chosen a better time to show up and began to tell the two all about the covens plans, strategies, where the booby traps were in the academy, the new allies brought by Marie and about the coven that was waiting for them behind the school to begin a prayer to Hecate, so they should stop wasting time.

Theo and Roz turned to Harvey and gave him the same almost bone-breaking hug. They could barely fit their arms around him, and Harvey had been a little caught off guard but had returned a more gentle hug, smiling as he was happy to be back and when Robin had told Harvey that he had done good, that had pulled a chuckle out of him.

They all made their way to the rest of the coven, happier and more resolved to survive this witch war, now more than ever. Their prayer to Hecate went off without a hiccup. Theo, Robin and Harvey were all sitting by the sidelines, and Theo once again was holding Salem in his arms during the prayer.

Afterwards the coven had made their way back inside, but a few of them had lingered. Sabrina expressed to Nick and her friends that she wished there was a way to strengthen the numbers of her coven, as she was scared that they would not survive if they didn't. Even with her and Nick's powers having been strengthen by their time in the sweet hereafter, they were still too outnumbered.

Then Harvey had spoken up, surprising all of them, and told them that there is a way to strengthen the coven and even resurrect those they had lost, by using a elemental spell that Hecate had once used herself.  
  
They spell was written in the white book that they had gotten from Mrs. Wardwell, and was translated and written down by Harvey, and as soon as he had done it, they had gotten to work.

The entire coven, all joined hands and called on the four corners and the forces of nature as well as the darkness and the light to give those in the Church of Hecate the power required to defend themselves and their coven, and to bring back those they've lost, in the name of Hecate.  
As soon as they started invoking the forces and calling the powers, a vortex of lighting swirled in the roof of the academy and lighting hit each member of the coven.

Harvey warned them that it would hurt more if they resisted it. Each one was paralyzed by the power they had asked for, now moving through them.

One after the other, they regained the ability to move, and were laughing as they felt the true euphoria of raw power running through their veins. Even Sabrina felt a little drunk on the power.

And one after the other, members of the coven who had formerly been lost, having either been poisoned by Blackwood or killed in the war against the void, dug themselves from their graves and made their way to the coven. Each one in perfect health, sound in mind and body, and as powerful as all the rest of the members of the coven.  
Prudence and Agatha were over joyed to see their newly resurrected sister Dorcas. She was there, alive and safe. Confused, but happy to see her sisters. Rosalind had felt uneasy but when Prudence had explained that now the four of them could call the four corners and the four elements and become a force more powerful than any enemy could ever dare to know even in their darkest nightmares.  
Roz reveled in the power she felt and enjoyed even in the darkness that would aid her in the war, she fully embraced herself as a weird sister and planned to prove herself on in the war to come.

Now, finally with a full coven, that had pure power at their disposal, they stood a real chance of winning this war.

Without any casualties.

Before the first coven arrived, thinking they could sneak up on the Church of Hecate, not knowing that the weird sisters had predicted their arrival and planned for their demise,  
there were the two lovers that held each others hands and gave each other a look, one that said that they were grateful to be in each others lives, and no matter where they were, in the middle of a war or in the sweet hereafter, as long as they were together, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not perfect, but I feel like this was waay better than what was the ending for part 4.  
> It was very Romeo and Juliet, expect more pointless. 
> 
> But since I had shipped Habrina since part 1, it did make me come around to Nabrina. If only a little.
> 
> So let me know what you think?


End file.
